The Most Beautiful Girl in Midgard
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: Once upon a time, in a little cottage, upon a hill, on the Deep Wood Isle, a young girl was born to a poor Viking merchant and his wife. When she was born her eyes sparkled blue like the vast ocean, her lips was the purest pink and her skin was fair and the colour of the ripest barley. So they agreed to name their daughter Astrid for it meant 'beautiful goddess'


**So hello, I'm ILoveToWrite101!**

**I've been meaning to write this for a while now and I finally have got the guts to post it.**

**I am hoping to write another Hiccstrid fanfic but I wanted to write this one first.**

**It will take a long time for the next chapter to be released because I am writing quite a few fics at once and this adds more to my schedule. The soonest I can release a new chapter is from Thurs- Sat this week but let's see.**

**So Fairy Tale thing. Yeah it's kind of a mix of different fairy tales that make one so...yeah (I knd of have a thing for Fairy Tale Hiccstrid for some reason)**

**So here goes nothing ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>O<span>_**nce upon a time, in a little cottage, upon a hill, on the Deep Wood Isle, in the Barbaric Archipelago, a young girl was born to a poor Viking merchant and his wife. When she was born her eyes sparkled blue like the vast ocean, her lips was the purest pink and her skin was fair and the colour of the ripest barley. So they agreed to name their daughter Astrid for it meant 'beautiful goddess'.

As part of an island ritual, they visited the islands wise elder to see how their new-born child would fare. They walked down their hill of solitude and headed towards the elders house. Upon arrival the elder greeted them warmly and had them sit. The elder told them he had seen much promise for their daughter and told them that their daughter would indeed be the most beautiful girl in their realm of Midgard, but he told them also to take caution for he saw that greed could ruin their daughters' life.

Within the first few months the couple were cautious, they did not want their daughters' life to be ruined so they told no one of their daughter and how she would grow up to be the most beautiful girl in Midgard. They were careful, they shut windows, they closed doors and when the merchant left on trips for work he would tell no one about her. Although they took all these precautions there was one other who knew of their daughter and they had not told him to stay quiet.

So one calm Sunday morning when he left on a stroll he went into the market to tell everyone of the news, of how the young couple on the hill had given birth to the most beautiful girl in Midgard. He told of how she would grow into a rare jewel every man would want. This news turned the Sunday morning into a hectic stressful one as all the youngest men of the village were forced to return home and wash, dress and collect as much as they could to make the offer of arranged marriage to the couple.

The young wife was all alone on her hill that morning as her husband had gone sailing to the other isles in the archipelago to trade. So she grew nervous when she heard the knock at the door, nobody from the village would visit her as she were lacking the riches to become a proper member of society and her husband could not have returned home so soon. She was extremely surprised when she saw a line of young bachelors reaching from a few months to eighteen years old had lined up from her door to the bottom of the hill. After she recollected herself she wondered where these suitors had come from and wasted no time asking. They told her of the news the elder had given them in the morning and how they had visited her to ask for her daughters' hand in marriage.

The young wife became crafty and told the families she would only accept the offer if they added a certain amount of gold to the deal. Almost immediately the families left and went to go collect the gold pieces. The families returned and one by one they piled money into her home. She then told them that she would only allow her daughter marry the boy who was the best cook. The older boys cooked mediocre dishes on their own and the infants' or young boys parents' could procure very delicious meals but by the time the last five had to cook she was full but said if they came the next day she would be happy to eat their meals. So the next day came and after she had eaten the five meals she told all the families she would only accept her daughter to be married to the young man who was the best at building and could build her a better house. A week passed and ten particularly nice houses were built in her honour.

So in excitement the families told her they would take no more of these tasks and wanted to know who her daughter to be married to was, she replied eloquently saying she had a few in mind but she had to wait for her husband to return and to discuss with him before she confirmed the boy.

The young wife was particularly smug about this; she knew her husband was not to return to until the end of the year. So every day she was greeted by a basket of gifts. They ranged from baked goods, to flowers, to dresses.

But soon a lot of the families became anxious and sent the men of the house to different islands to find the young wife's husband. They set off to every island in the archipelago walking up to people with posters asking if they knew of this man's whereabouts and when they got curious and asked why, the men told them of their daughter.

The news spread like a wildfire, it reached every family on every island. Many made plans and ventured to the young wife on the hill on Deep Wood Isle. The young wife received more visitors in day than she had ever had in five years. She had them do the same things the others had to do and soon she became one of if not the richest, most well fed and the woman with the most land in all of the islands.

It did not take long for her husband to find out. He was drinking a beer at a pub when the group of men told him of the rumour, in a state of emergency he went home as fast as he could. When he returned the village and its guests threw a large parade and party to celebrate. They called it the celebration of 'the choosing'. The husband was indeed shocked but when he saw of her wealth, health and land he joined in and tried to prolong the celebration.

Close to the end of the celebration there was a loud knock at the door of the couple's house. Being polite they opened it. In front of them they saw the chief of Berk; Stoic the Vast. They had heard many tales of the man who stood in front of them, they had never believed them but now that he was in front of them they realised the stories were true. The tales were of pure strength they believed no one possessed but they saw his large size and they saw the size of his arms and gulped. They let him in and had him sit down, only then did they notice the young boy of three behind him. A scrawny young fellow he was, it was frightening how skinny he was. They learned that the boy was the son of the Chief and his name was Hiccup. He told them that he had come, like many other families to offer marriage. They asked him to do the same thing. He brought the largest bag of gold. He told them it was only a spare he had and they realised that he was the most powerful man in the archipelago, being the chief of Berk he gained a lot of the wealth the island received. His son, even at three managed to create an almost perfect meal; it was definitely the best one the wife had eaten. And together the duo built the most amazing house.

The couple were very happy that even the chief had approached them and the husband told his wife he would accept the chief's offer. The wife, however, felt she could gain more out of their daughter. She told him that if they told everyone they were probably going to accept the chief's offer and that they would have to give more money, cook more amazing meals and build an even better house to achieve this.

So just as they were about to leave to do this a knock sounded at their door. They opened it to see the wisest elder at their door, she allowed herself in. She sat in their finely furnished living room and told them she knew what they were about to do. She reminded them about the warning their elder had given them, she reminded them how he had told them that greed would ruin her daughter's life. She told them she was going to take her to a forest and keep her in a hut where she will have no contact with anyone but her. She would raise Astrid properly and when the time comes for her to be married she will return her to Deep Wood Isle and she will marry a young man of her parents' choosing. Her mother pleaded and cried telling her they will raise her properly and they will have enough money to do so. The elder told her that there greed and selfishness has shown them otherwise. But she will grant them the chance to fund their daughter's life as she will come by once a year and collect money or gifts the parents wish to give to her. The elder picked up the baby and told them she wished it had not come to this.

The wife cried and screamed and the husband tried to comfort her but no matter what happened she blamed herself for she started their greed spree and she went too far. The young wife stayed in the house and occupied herself with apologising to the families who had come and returning most of their money. A few took back their money but many; upon seeing how grief-stricken she was they let her keep it. She had her husband send word to the Chief of Berk informing him that they had accepted his offer. Many of the houses that were built for them were torn down, even though the couple had handed over the ownership to the builders.

The wife bought many maps and charts so she could see and find where the elder was keeping her daughter but there were so many she gave up after searching the biggest ones. So instead she counted the days until her daughter was 18 so she could return and she could see how beautiful she had grown. One day when her husband returned home late he went to her study to see drawings of a beautiful young woman drawn over the walls.

He smiled to himself and said, "Eighteen years left".

He closed the door and went to his bedroom to sleep next to his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah and the first letter of each chapter will have the three (bold, underline, italic) so get used to it (if it bothers you)<strong>

**Bye for now, **

**See you soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
